Frostbite
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: He was cold, freezing, and his hand was growing numb, and it was all Mello’s fault for kicking him out to get chocolate. But Mello is capable of kindness, especially when he’s feeling guilty.


AN: I am working on Savior chapter 4, but it's been cold lately! Plus there's a chance of snow Sunday! Yay! So this is loosely based on 'Overdose.' Both of the extreme weather condition theme, but that's about it. Well…enjoy. EDIT: Ha…by the time I finished this…it has snowed! Yay!

Disclaimer: Still no 200 episode Wammy series…guess I don't own it.

/…/…/…/

"Mello!" Matt pounded against the closed door. "Mello let me in!"

"Go get me my chocolate!"

Matt hit the door a couple more times to no avail before he gave up. "Spoiled bitch." Sighing, the redhead left the doorway. He doubted Mello would let him in without his chocolate anyway.

It didn't take long to reach his car, but by the time he did he was freezing. He climbed into the car quickly, slamming the door shut and sticking his keys in the ignition. The engine sputtered a moment then died. "No," Matt groaned, trying the car again unsuccessfully. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

He stared morosely at the steering wheel, the icy touch of it seeping through his gloves. "I hate you." The car didn't respond, so Matt climbed out grumpily. He made his way back to the door, knocking sharply. "Mello! My car won't start! Let me in!" No response. "Mello!"

Resigned to his fate, Matt slowly trudged into the street, walking towards the corner store. It was a good fifteen minute walk but he was sure he could handle it. _'It's fucking freezing.'_ Stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, Matt increased his pace. Mello hadn't given him a chance to grab a jacket before he left, so he only had his striped shirt on.

By the time he reached the corner market he felt frozen. He'd hunched forward during the walk in a desperate attempt to keep warm, feeling very much like L as he walked along. Still shivering, he let out a breath of relief when he finally got inside the heated store.

Just the heat alone wasn't close to sufficient, but it was better than facing the roaring wind outside. Taking his time, Matt wandered down the candy aisle, picking up a fair amount of chocolate in the hopes he wouldn't need to go out again for a while.

Even without a car Matt suspected Mello would expect a swift return. He approached the register with little enthusiasm, getting a pack of cigarettes for himself in the process. He deserved it.

The wind cut right through him when he left the store, his thin shirt doing nothing to prevent the below freezing temperatures. Scowling (at the cold, the wind, Mello) Matt slipped his hand through the handles of his bag and started home.

Night was falling, and most people on the street were rushing home to their families. Matt growled as he impatiently dodged another passerby, but in doing so he was forced to confront another.

The man was large and bumped Matt's shoulder roughly, shoving past the gamer without pausing to apologize. It threw Matt off balance and he slipped on a hidden patch of ice. He gasped then, cold air painfully filling his lungs, and then he was falling, hands instinctively reaching out to break his fall.

The landing hurt, but it was pushed to the back of his mind when his hand not clutched around the bag of chocolate was suddenly submerged in a pool of freezing water. "Fuck!" He pulled his hand away from the water quickly, clutching it closer to his chest as it throbbed from the temperature. It was just his luck to hit the only patch of thin ice in the city. Today was just not his day at all.

He scrambled up, wincing as he stood straight. The fall had hurt, but he'd walk it off. Honestly he didn't want to spend much longer out here; he was liable to get hypothermia if he spent too much time in this type of weather without any protection. He pulled off his soaked glove, stuffing it in one pocket and his right hand in the other in a vain attempt to provide it some heat.

Matt shuffled forward, head bent against the wind. The frigid winds kept his mind from focusing on anything but the cold. His right hand, the one that had gone through the ice, was throbbing painfully. And to top the miserable afternoon off a single snowflake had just fallen, quickly being followed by many more. There was no way to avoid the flakes, big and wet and landing on him.

The snow was quick to dampen his shirt and Matt's teeth were chattering by the time he reached home. He reached for the doorknob weakly, fumbling as he tried to open it. The door stayed firmly shut so he raised his hand, knocking tiredly. "Mello? I'm back." There was no answer, and Matt leaned against the door. "Mello? I got your chocolate. Just let me in."

Silence for another moment, but then there was the sound of a door unlocking and Matt barely had time to stand straight before the door opened.

He moved in quickly, seeking the warmth the indoors promised. Mello held out his hand and Matt wordlessly dropped the bag into it, not bothering to collect his cigarettes.

"What took you so long?"

Matt pulled off his boots and carelessly dropped them by the door. "I had to w-walk dipshit."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You don't walk somewhere when it's this cold! Why would you-"

"You wouldn't let me in!" Matt snapped.

"I was taking a shower!" Mello defended. "You could have picked the lock! Of all the idiotic-"he paused as Matt stumbled slightly on his way to the couch, then slowly followed. Before Matt reached the couch Mello's hand reached out and grasped his arm. "Fuck! You're freezing," he said with a small amount of concern.

"I'm fine," Matt said quietly, sitting down on the couch. "Just cold…It'll p-pass."

Mello released him, vanishing into the bedroom before Matt could say anything. He returned quickly, dragging with him a change of clothes and the comforter from their bed. "Here. Change, those clothes are damp." Matt nodded and began to pull off his shirt, right hand fumbling uselessly in the fabric. His hand was too numb for him to properly feel the shirt to get it off, and it appeared that Mello had noticed. "Matty what did you do?" he asked, assisting him with his shirt quickly. His pants soon followed, and only then did Mello take his hand.

"You're really cold Matt," Mello muttered distractedly, holding Matt's frozen hand in his own. "Hold on," he said, tossing the comforter over Matt and vanishing again.

Matt huddled under the blanket, holding his hand close to his chest under the blankets. A couple minutes later Mello was back with a bowl of water. "Here," he said, quickly taking Matt's hand and placing it in the lukewarm water. "Before you actually get sever frostbite."

They sat in silence a few moments before Matt began to shift uncomfortably. "It hurts Mello," he whined.

"I know. That means its working. Just…leave it there a minute," he said, avoiding Matt's eyes and standing. "I'll go make something…tea? Or hot chocolate…"

"…Make the hot chocolate 'Mel."

Mello glanced at him before looking away and nodding. He shuffled quickly into the kitchen. Matt could hear the sound of clinking mugs as he waited, drawing the blanket as close as he could with his left hand, finally starting to warm up.

Mello returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate not long after, setting them down and looking at Matt's hand. "I think you can take it out now," he said, taking the initiative of pulling it out and clasping his own hand around it. "Yes, warmer now," he said.

Matt shivered slightly and Mello released his hand, wordlessly gathering Matt in his arms and holding the gamer close. "You'll be okay…" Mello trailed off, staring blankly at the table in front of them.

Matt nodded. "I'm warmer now Mello, I'll be fine," he said, slowly taking his hot chocolate and sipping it carefully.

Mello said nothing, so Matt twisted around to see him better. "Mello?" he asked. Mello simply pulled him closer. "Mello please don't shut me out like this." He held out his mug of hot chocolate. "Drink some. Come on."

Mello shook his head. "Matt what if…something worse had happened? You could…I'm…sorry," he said finally.

"It's alright," Matt sighed, leaning back against the blond. "You didn't know anything would happen."

"Still," Mello mumbled, not look at Matt, "I kicked you out without a jacket…" Mello felt very guilty, endless horrible 'what ifs' flying through his head. Matt being mugged and left in a dark alley in the cold. Matt lost in a whiteout and unable to find his way home. Matt falling through a patch of ice and vanishing from sight.

"Mello," Matt interrupted, placing a light kiss on Mello's lips and breaking his train of thought. He smiled warmly. "Don't worry. I'm fine. See?" he asked, taking Mello's hand. "Much warmer."

Mello smiled. "Come on, the bed is probably warmer."

"Horny bitch aren't you?"

"Shut up or I'll leave you outside without a comforter."

"That's the Mello I know and love."

/…/…/…/

AN: Nice, Mello is nicer in this one. Much more open about how much he truly cares. Nothing else to say really…can you tell I like weather themes? Ha ha. Well hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated. Oh and happy Election Day America! I got to vote this year…turned 18 just in time.


End file.
